The invention relates to a mouse used in conjunction with portable computers.
A keyboard is normally used to enter data manually into a computer system. These keyboards can be made in many different versions. However, they are all designed around the same basic concept: the keyboard contains groups of "Keys", each assigned to a specific letter or number, or one or more signs. Additionally, most modern keyboards for data systems also contain a series of function keys. Each function key may activate a special operation, depending upon the program being executed in the computer.
To simplify operations, many data systems and computer programs are also designed to work with a "mouse" in addition to the keyboard. Although these mice may take many forms, their basic functions are the same: a unit containing a ball and one or more keys which may be pressed down. Two types of ball systems exist, as described hereafter.
In the first type, the ball is mounted on the bottomside of the mouse housing. Moving the mouse by rolling the mouse housing along a table will make the ball roll. This rolling ball operation is transferred to a corresponding movement of the cursor on the data screen of the connected computer. The ball operation can be translated into a distance and direction moved along an x-axis and a distance and direction moved along a y-axis. This movement is then transferred to the computer which moves the cursor on the screen in directions and distance corresponding to those given by the mouse movement. In most programs, the relationship between a given rolling distance of the mouse ball and the corresponding movement of the cursor can be programmed. Also, the acceleration of the mouse operation can be programmed.
The second type of mouse design differs since the ball is on the top of the mouse housing. Again the mouse housing can be moved, but the basic operation is performed by having the mouse rest fairly permanently. The ball is moved by rolling it with the hand. This again will correspond to a movement of the cursor as described above.
This second type of mouse was previously often referred to as a "Trackball." These days, the word mouse is more commonly used also for this type, and will therefore be used in the rest of this text.
Both mouse designs therefore operate the cursor in the same way, the difference between the designs being related to the movement of the ball. Both versions typically have one or more keys 6, 7 as shown in FIG. 1, or 8, 9 as shown in FIG. 4, which the operator may activate in addition to the operation of the ball. Depending upon the computer program, the operation of the ball together with the pressing of one or more keys will create specified operations or reactions by the computer program.
Although mouse operations may increase an operator's efficiency, the mouse also poses some problems. Mice designed to be moved along a table (roller ball on bottom), may require a fairly substantial table area. In some computer areas, this may cause problems. Also, the operator has to move his or her arm away from the keyboard area, which may slow down the overall efficiency and create muscle problems.
The other mouse type with the roller ball on the top does not require a large additional table area for its operation. However, both types of mice may not be suitable for computer systems designed to be moved around easily.
FIGS. 1 and 2 generally show at 10 a typical mouse design with a ball 11 on the underside of a mouse housing 12. For simplicity, this is referred to as "Type 1" in the following text. FIGS. 3 and 4 show a mouse 13 with a ball 14 on the top side of a housing 15. This will be referred to as "Type 2" in the following text.
When the ball on a mouse of type 2 is rolled by the hand of the operator, the ball movement is transferred to an "x-" and a "y-" control system internally in the mouse housing. Although this control system may vary in design, the basic principle is to register the movement of the ball on an x and y axis. Typically the ball 19 is touching three or four rollers, such as shown in FIG. 5 at 16, 17, and 18, where one or two are freerolling (such as 18) and the other two (such as 16 and 17) are connected to systems via measuring devices 20 or 21 for detecting the direction of the revolution of the roller and the length of rolling, as shown in FIG. 3. One of these detection rollers is referred to as the x-axis controller 16, the other one (90 degrees off the x axis roller 16) is referred to as the y-axis controller 11. The free roller is shown at 18 (see FIG. 3). The two rollers 16 and 17 work independently. The direction and movement of the x- and y- controllers are transferred to the cursor on the data screen of the connected data system. Most programs permit the ratio between the movement of the ball in the x-direction and the y-direction, and the corresponding movement of the cursor in the same directions, to be set to suit the specific taste and requirements of the operator.
The type 1 mouse operates in the same way, except that the ball is on the bottom side and the ball is rolling by moving the mouse along the table.
The extra mouse keys which may be pressed down by the operator are used to mark special cursor locations, start and stop of a cursor movement etc. This will vary depending upon the program being run. Typically, a mouse may have two or three keys in addition to the ball. More than three keys are normally not practical.
For computers designed to be easily moved around ("laptop" computers, "Notebook" computers, etc.), the available area for the keyboard is very often limited. Therefore, the designers of these computers are normally trying to utilize as much as possible of the available area for the keys.
As programs designed for mouse operation become more and more popular, many different designs have been tried out in order to also allow these kinds of computers to efficiently utilize a mouse. The normal type 1 mouse with the ball on the bottom side and designed to be rolled along a table, is normally not very practical for these types of computers. Mouse of type 2 is better, as it requires no movement of the whole mouse assembly. But it still requires additional space, which not always is readily available.
Some designs have been tried where the mouse (type 2) is integrated into the keyboard itself, among the keys on the top of the keyboard. This, however, takes up valuable space which could have been used for the keys.
Another design allows a mouse of type 2 to be hooked onto the side of the keyboard. Although it does not take up space on the keyboard itself, it does increase the total area required for the computer, and it requires, of course, the computer owner to carry this kind of mouse with him in addition to the computer itself.
There also exists a design wherein a special roller on the top of the keyboard is integrated besides the "space" key. The operation of this roller can be made to simulate fairly closely the rolling movement of the mouse ball, however, this requires some special operator training. Additionally, this system of course does take up some area of the keyboard.
Finally, a design exists where one key has been replaced with a special pressure sensitive key. Pressing a corner of this key will simulate the operation of the mouse ball. Again, this system requires some training of the operator, and it does take up some area of the keyboard top.